


Morning

by AndThisHappened



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThisHappened/pseuds/AndThisHappened
Summary: Chika's a working woman, and she's living with her girlfriend Yoshiko as the latter finishes up her time at university. Yoshiko doesn't like mornings. But she does like Chika, usually.





	Morning

It was a lazy Sunday morning when Yoshiko stumbled out of the bedroom, eyes half closed, ready to fall back asleep at any moment. Chika was sitting at the table set up beside their apartment's small kitchen area, peeling a mikan and sipping on tea.

"Morning Yoshiko." she said cheerily with a wide smile. Yoshiko groggily glared at her.

"Don't talk to me until I've had my coffee." she muttered. Yoshiko wandered over to the coffeemaker and began her daily ritual as Chika shrugged and turned her attention back to her fruit, beginning to peel another. It wasn't long before Yoshiko sat down to join her, nursing a cup of black coffee as though it were a sacred elixir.

"You're always so grumpy in the morning." Chika opined.

"Where do you get off complaining about my mornings? It wasn't so long ago that you could barely even get to school on time. Actually I should be the one complaining about why you went and turned normie on me." Yoshiko responded, her tone harsher than she had intended. Chika just laughed however.

"Yeah I was pretty bad about mornings, but that was years ago. I guess I "turned normie" when I started at university."

"Mornings are inhuman. Being up so early is just wrong. That's why I'm taking all of my classes in the evenings." Yoshiko proudly declared, impressing no one.

"If mornings are inhuman, wouldn't a fallen angel prefer that though?" the question, so casually posed, pierced Yoshiko to her core. She made a dramatic showing of clutching her heart and falling to the floor.

"Dearest beloved, how couldst thou betray me like this? By thine own hand so deep hast mine own heart been sundered!" Chika just ignored her and continued eating another mikan.

"You'll be finished with university next year, you won't be able to ignore mornings much longer."

Yoshiko sighed and sat back down properly at the table. "I know. Don't worry; I know I don't make enough from my streaming to forgo a regular job."

"Want some?" Chika offered a slice of mikan to Yoshiko.

"Ugh you know I hate those things." Yoshiko said, making a swatting motion with her hand. Chika shrugged and popped the slice into her own mouth instead.

"Do you hate them so much you wouldn't kiss me right now?" she asked rather earnestly, and with a slight pout.

"I-no, what do you…?" Yoshiko frowned. Chika always knew how to throw her off-guard. "Of course I'd still kiss you." she declared as she leaned across the table to do just that. Chika's lips tasted of that fruit she hated so much, but she didn't mind one bit.

"You just love me so much don't you, Yoshiko?" Chika grinned and teased her.

"Ugh why do you have to be this way when it's so early?" Yoshiko hid her blushing face by laying her head down on the table. Chika reached across and patted Yoshiko on the head.

"There, there. I love you so much too." Chika continued. Although happy, Yoshiko could only groan with embarrassment.

"It's too early for this."

**Author's Note:**

> A short, cute Chika and Yoshiko. I feel like this was inspired by something I saw somewhere but I can't for the life of me remember what it was.


End file.
